A World Without Hatred
by Madara Uchiha 96
Summary: Obito's Project Tsuki No Me was successful, but not all of the hatred in the world was erased. Now he plans to remove the rest of it as Hokage, as he once wished to before he met Madara. Meanwhile with the help of his parents Naruto relives his old life but with many more positive results. As the hatred in this world grows they must work together to put it down once and for all.


(Beta'd)

Author's Notes

Hello Again Readers, as I said in my author's notes this is basically what was going to be part two of the Naruto Uzumaki Friend of Kyuubi fanfic but I have lost inspiration for the first half so after a prologue I will be jumping straight into part two with this story. Please keep in mind this prologue will be quite short. My normal chapters will be longer. This is just to give you the last few 1000 or so words of what my other book would have ended with.

As I said I don't really want to do a huge harem but I may give Naruto more than one girl. I was originally just thinking of Haku but that thanks to a very nice review request I will also be adding Konan and as she is my second favorite pairing for Naruto following Haku of course.

Naruto will still be friendly-ish with Kurama. Obito will become good at some point. Rin will be alive and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Once again I would like to thank Orpheus Kidwell who let me use an idea from his story, which is a scythe for Haku which will be brought in later chapters. So when you see it know that it came from a story called The Ice Duo, (now being rewritten as Of Ice and Whirlpools) which I deeply recommend. To Orpheus (if you are reading): I have changed up the scythe's effect just a little bit so it becomes a better offensive weapon when pertaining to actually cutting with the scythe. You'll see what I mean soon enough. So thank you again.

I'm only doing this once :)

Hello - Human Speech  
HELLO - Human Shout/Jutsu  
_Hello - _Human Thought

**Hello - Bijuu Speech  
HELLO - Bijuu Shout  
**_**Hello - **_**Bijuu Thought**

**NOW LETS COMMENCE THE CHAPTER**

**PROLOGUE:**

The Gedo Statue was raging in the center of Konoha as countless Jonin died in the process of trying to stop it, and its masked rider. With eight of its nine eyes open, the statue roared. The sound waves shook the village like and earthquake, breaking all the windows that were still intact.

Naruto and company stared at the beast in terror. "How the hell are we going to stop this thing?" Haku yelled.

"I take out the summoner" said Naruto calmly. Naruto activated his Bijuu cloak and jumped at Madara aiming his attack at his mask. **(A/N This is the Obito from the 4****th**** Great Ninja War. I.E. Purple cloak white mask.) **Just before Naruto reached Madara, Kakashi used Kamui on his Bijuu Rasengan. When Obito phased through Naruto and went to grab him his face exploded due to the power of the attack and Madara went plummeting to the ground.

A few cheers were heard among the Konoha ranks until Madara stood up once more but with his mask off. "Hello Kakashi, did you miss me?" Madara asked.

"Obito wh… how… why…" Kakashi stammered. "How are you alive. I saw you... You were... Why?"

"It's because… you let Rin… die."

"It wasn't supposed to happen. It was Genjutsu... I didn't want..."

Obito appeared in front of Kakashi in an instant. "Don't bother!" He shoved his katana through Kakashi's chest only for him to pop into smoke.

Kakashi appeared behind Obito and shoved his Chidori towards him. Right as Obito phased through it Kakashi used Kamui on his attack and a second later a giant whole was in Obito's chest and he stumbled forward. He turned around and stared at Kakashi. "Obito... I'm sorry about Rin...and now you as well. This Jutsu has taken both of your lives now."

"Oh? Look! There is nothing in my heart! I don't even feel pain! You don't have to feel guilty, Kakashi. This wind hole was opened by this hell of a world. As for her, she will be back soon." The wound in Obito's chest slowly started to heal, and within a minute it was fully healed.

Once more Obito ran his blade through Kakashi's chest but this time it struck home. He started coughing on his own blood. "Obito, why? Why do all of this?" Kakashi's eyes started to fade.

Obito stared emotionlessly for a moment before answering. "You've seen reality; you should be able to understand... No wish can become true in this world. That's why I'm pursuing the dream of Infinite Tsukuyomi. I want to build a world where heroes don't have to make pitiful excuses in front of graves," he paused for a second before continuing. "This, all of this... this entire world... I don't care about it anymore. It will be a new world... A world of truth, not lies. Don't worry; I will bring you and Rin back in this world. But for now... DIE!"

Obito twisted the blade and pulled it out. Blood poured out of the wound rapidly and within seconds Kakashi fell to the ground holding his fatal wound.

_"There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope... is merely an illusion. This new world will fix all of that. I must complete my mission," _steeling his resolve, Obito walked away from his old friend's body.

"KAKASHI SENSEI, NO!" Naruto yelled in a rage. With that he charges Obito at an alarmingly fast rate. "RASENGAN"

Obito calmly awaited the attack and at the last moment side-stepped ran threw some lightning fast seals and spoke: "FIRE STYLE: DEVASTATING INFERNO!" An incredibly large vortex of flames shot form Obito's mouth and became the size of a decent house before engulfing Naruto.

"Naruto NO!" Haku yelled as she ran towards Obito wielding her Yuki scythe and at the same time started forming one handed signs. "ICE STYLE: ICE PILLARS BARRAGE," multiple giant ice spikes formed and flew and Obito who just let them pass through him. At which point Haku had gotten within range and started slashing at Obito with extreme skill and speed which he danced around, and then Obito knocked her feet from under her and she did a small flip catching herself on her empty hand swung the scythe once more forcing Obito to use Kamui to pass through the swipe.

Haku then flipped herself back to her feat but before she could make another move Obito stabbed his Katana straight through her heart killing, her instantly. In a final act of desperation, fueled by his remaining adrenaline Kakashi lunged at Obito with his Lightning Blade active and thrust it through the now intangible Obito. He laughed softly before jumping back and kicking Kakashi in the face. He phased through Yamato's wood style quickly closing in on Kakashi. As soon as Kakashi he landed he formed another lightning blade but it was too late as with pure strength Obito shoved his hand into Kakashi's chest and ripped out his heart. "Stay down this time," he said coldly.

Once more Obito faced through more Wood Style as he made his way towards Yamato. On the way phasing in and out of harm's way he cut down all of Team Guy and Team Asuma. Yamato jumped back to avoid the katana but Obito then used Kamui to launch a giant barrage of random weapons at Yamato. He tried to deflect them with his wood style. Some had hit. Yamato had died before he hit the ground.

After, Obito noticed Naruto pull himself out of an ash ridden hole and he stared angrily at Obito, 9 golden tails flowing behind his Bijuu Coat. He had tears in his eyes as he saw all of his dead comrades and friends lying in the ruins of his once proud village.

"This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals… This is reality. Naruto… what do you have in this reality? You have no father and mother… your master Jiraiya is dead, and as long as you keep opposing me, your friends will die one after another. No one that acknowledges you will survive. And you already know what lies ahead of all this… Loneliness. There's no need to be in this reality, come here Naruto! Come to me!"

"YOU BASTARD. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" A badly burned Naruto charged Obito but he Kamui-ed himself back on top of the Gedo Statue. Naruto recklessly jumped after him as Obito ran through a quick few signs. "GEDO TECHNIQUE: TAILED BEAST REMOVAL" with that Obito jammed his hand into Naruto's stomach and ripped out all of the Kyuubi's chakra "...No…" Naruto looked shocked as he fell down to Earth and Gaara, on his sand cloud, caught him mid-fall. "I'm sorry everyone... Mom… Dad… Kakashi Sensei… Captain Yamato… Gaara, I couldn't stop him. Kurama and I, we …" With that Naruto took his last breath.

Up on the Gedo statue Sakura stepped out from behind Obito. "Ha. That's what that Demon Bastard deserves. I'm glad I helped you sneak into the village, after all. Heh."

Obito turned his head slightly to look her with his Sharingan eye. "Yes, but…" He turned around fully and shoved his hand into Sakura's chest pulling out one of her ribs. "It is the only useful thing that you have done within a year of being in my service. Also, one who abandons their comrades is worse than trash. It is time for you to pay the price." It is time for you to pay the price." With that Obito shoved the rib straight through Sakura's heart. She had the most terrified look on her face.

"Bu…. But I tho… thought you liked me," she choked out.

"Now, how could I like someone as useless and pathetic as you? You were merely my pawn. A disposable tool, a broken one no less. Now be gone." He gently pushed Sakura off of the statue's head and she fell back onto the ground beneath her. She did not live long enough to feel the thud from the fall. As Gaara landed Sasuke rushed forward only to feel deeply saddened at the realization that his team mate was dead. He looked up at the Gedo Statue which was glowing with Chakra that flowed towards the moon. Obito had a small evil smile of satisfaction and success. 

The moon itself had used morphed into a red Jyuubi eye in response to the linked power. He chucked only once, and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "**INFINITE TYSUKUYOMI**."

**That's a wrap.**

So what did you guys think? Did my beta do good? This is technically my second fanfiction but it is only me 4th published chapter. Please leave a review.

See you soon.


End file.
